The Hard Life
by Jardien Retenke
Summary: Everything is calm in Bikini Bottom until Flats the Flounder, Osama Bin Laden, and Sheldon J. Plankton cause major havoc upon the town.


Ok. This is my very first Sponge Bob Square Pants fanfic. Enjoy!

'Aww, what a peaceful Sunday morning it was in Bikini Bottom. The scallops were singing and the seaweed swayed in the breeze. The morning went smoothly as Sponge Bob Square Pants was watching TV in his Living Room. Mermaidman and Barnacleboy were on, in their zany antics as usual. In the episode, they were defending Make-Out Reef from Manray and The Dirty Bubble.' Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Gary opened the door, standing there was Patrick and Sandy. Sponge Bob smiled. "I thought you guys went to Ukulele Bottom for your vacation," he asked. Patrick quickly said, "We did, but we uh..." Sponge Bob sweat dropped. "What Patrick means to say is that we were homesick and decided to come home," Sandy said. Sponge Bob was very happy at this point, so he decided to think of something all of them could do. "Want to go to Goo Lagoon?" Sandy and Patrick said, "Sure!" So they walked through Downtown Bikini Bottom and they traveled through the occasional heavy traffic. They finally arrived at Goo Lagoon and saw a lot of tourists. Larry the Lobster came up to them. "Hello guys. Do you want to go lift some weights?" Sponge Bob greeted him. "Sorry Larry. Patrick and I are going to go to play Volleyball today. The last time we were here was when you taught us how to swim." Patrick said, sadly, "I never got my free ice cream." "Free ice cream?" Larry asked. Sponge Bob sweat dropped again. "It's all history. Sorry Larry. I guess we'll see you around. But just to be safe, we're going to go to the Juice Bar instead. I hear that Flats the Flounder is back and is 10x stronger than before." Larry said, "Yes, I've seen him. He's really gotten stronger, his muscles are huge." Sponge Bob and Patrick shuddered. Larry reassured them, "Don't worry guys. If I see him around, I'll let you guys know so you guys can hide." "Thanks Larry," they said. So Patrick and Sponge Bob went to the Juice Bar. What they didn't know was that Flats was there, sipping a drink. Sponge Bob froze, but Patrick went up to him. Flats talked with Patrick and after one thing after another, Flats ripped Patrick's bathing suit and sent him flying into the ocean. Sponge Bob tried to run away, but Flats grabbed him by his bathing suit. "Hello Sponge Bob. I've been waiting for you to come back. I'm going to kick your butt!" Sponge Bob joined Patrick in running out of Goo Lagoon and through the town. They came up to Mrs. Puff's house. Sponge Bob ranged the doorbell repeatedly. Mrs. Puff answered the door, a little shocked to see Patrick and Sponge Bob at her door. "What's wrong, Sponge Bob?" she asked. "Flats is chasing us and we need to hide somewhere where he would never expect to find us," he said, frantically. Mrs. Puff thought for a little bit, and then said, "Ok. You two can stay as long as you want, on one condition. Sponge Bob, you must write me an 800 word essay on What-Not-To-Do-At-A-Stoplight. And Patrick, you must write me a 400 word essay on head-Injuries." So when they got inside, the Duo started to write the essays, surprisingly finishing at the same time. Mrs. Puff looked over their work and gave them grades. Sponge Bob got an A. Patrick got an F. Mrs. Puff called Patrick into the other room. "Patrick, I'm very disappointed at your work. I thought you said you knew a lot about head Injuries?" Patrick said, "I do. Squidward was dead and he melted and uh..." Mrs. Puff sweat dropped. "Patrick, I just want to say that you need improvement on your writing skills. This is what you wrote:

'Hello. My name is Patrick. I know a lot about Head Injuries. My friend Squidward died and I did CPR and Mouth to Mouth resesuhtaesion....."

Patrick laughed. "Yep, that's what I wrote. Did you like it?" Mrs. Puff frowned. "Patrick, what do you think you need improvement on? Patrick thought. "Can you give me a hint?" Mrs. Puff sighed. She walked into the other room where Sponge Bob was asleep. Patrick fell asleep also. Mrs. Puff when into the kitchen and ate dinner. Over at Goo Lagoon, Flats got into a fight with Larry the Lobster, the 2nd strongest person in the world. Apparently, Larry started the fight because of what Flats did to Patrick and Sponge Bob. The police soon arrived after Flats had stabbed Larry in the chest. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt that bad. Flats was arrested for attempted murder and suspicion of him being the murderer of Bonnie Lee Bakley. Larry was taken to the hospital because him heart stopped. Sandy went with him. Sponge Bob and Patrick were watching Flat's Trial on Court TV. The Jury found him Guilty and he was taken to have the Death Penalty. Sponge Bob and Patrick then went back to his house to have fun. Suddenly, the door was being knocked on frantically. Sponge Bob opened the door, revealing Squidward and Kr. Krabs. "Sponge Bob, we have terrifying news. Bin Laden has knocked over the Twin Towers," Mr. Krabs said quickly. "Yes, and Plankton has joined forces with him. They say Bin Laden is one of the best Krabby Patty Formula Finders (KPFF). We have to save the Krusty Krab," Squidward said. They all went to the Police Force and they promised they would have a squad team on standby. They went to the military base on the edge of town and got some weapons to take on the challenge that was ahead. At 4:00am, Bin Laden and Plankton attacked The Krusty Krab, not knowing that they had knocked over the Bikini Bottom Pentagon as well. Sponge Bob and the others heard the explosions and tried to get over to the Krusty Krab as fast as they could. Suddenly, they were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds upon thousands and thousands of jellyfish. They were not evil, but they came together to help Sponge Bob and the others. So they went to the Krusty Krab where Bin Laden and Plankton were about to enter when the Jellyfish focused their energies and combined to create a gigantic power wave. It shocked and electrocuted and shocked Bin Laden and Plankton repeatedly, paralyzing them. They were arrested and put to death as well as for Flats the Flounder. Within a month, the Krusty Krab was rebuilt and back in business. Everyone celebrated the victory of Sponge Bob and the Jellyfish. The End.


End file.
